Knightmare in Dreamland
by fliplv
Summary: If you like my previous story, "Acheri in the Bush" they you'll love "Knightmare in Dreamland"


Knightmare in Dreamland  
  
-Spoiler  
Random killings have been occurring all over San Francisco, and Daryl believes that these are more than just homicidal murders. These events are brought to the Charmed Ones when all of the Charmed Ones have a near death experience in their sleep! Paige has trouble keeping up when she discovers problems of her own at her new temp job at a day care center that's about to be shut down. -End Spoiler  
  
-Begin Opening  
A woman is found sitting across the table from a very handsome man. The table had a lit candle and beautifully displayed entrees. As they sat in the darkened room she began to giggle as she ate. She looked at the handsome man and then turned down towards her food. When she raised her head she saw that the handsome man she was in love with had gone. In his place was a man with long blond wavy hair that reached the top of his shoulders. This mysterious man was dressed in 18th century clothing and was smiling menacingly at the woman. Confused, the woman tried to get up but she couldn't move.  
"What have you done to Anthony?!" Yelled the woman questionably, "What have you done to me?" She yelled.  
"Don't worry, this will all be over soon." Said the man as his eyes began to glow a dark red.  
The woman's chest began to glow a dark red as he stared at her. Then it disappeared as he finished his analysis.  
In another room of it's own the same woman is found sleeping in a bed, twitching and turning. Obviously she's dreaming about the romantic dinner, but cannot wake up from her fantasy.  
"I can see that you're afraid of drowning." Said the man with confidence.  
Once he said this, the floor below them began to get wet as water began to rise from the wooden floorboards. It continued to rise as it slowly reached the woman's abdomen. The woman struggled, trying her best to rise out of her chair, but nothing would do. She started to scream and yell as it echoed all around them. Sitting across from her was the man that continued to stare at her while smiling, as if he enjoyed the struggling and fighting. He then got up and grabbed an athame that lay on the table. He walked towards the struggling woman and looked down at her as the water stopped right above her head. She looked up through the water looking him right in the eye. He took the athame in his hand and stabbed her right in the stomach. She opened her mouth and began to breath in the water as water began to seep into her, through the open wound.  
Meanwhile in the bedroom, that same woman stops struggling and turning in her bed as her hands and legs stood still, as if they were tied to the bed. She opened her mouth as water began to escape from it. Through her evening gown blood began to stain it when a wound appeared on her stomach.  
In her dreams the man stood there in front of her watching her slowly bleed into the water she was inhaling. He began to smile a cocky smile down at her as she closed her eyes and her last breath escaped. -End Opening  
  
-Begin Credits -End Credits  
  
-Start Beginning  
It's later that morning as a crime scene is found in the apartment room of the woman who was murdered in her sleep. Her opened door welcomed investigators and cross-examiners as many entered and exited her apartment. Photographers took photographs of her pale body as many others examined it in order to find out what time she had died. Daryl is found in deep thought as he looked at the dead body. He took out three other photographs from his coat pocket and looked at those as he continued to examine the woman's body. The three other photographs were different yet similar together. One was burned, another bled to death, and the third photograph revealed a man who had every bone crushed in his body. What made them similar was that there was a stab wound in each of the victim's stomachs, and it seemed that they each expired during their sleep. Daryl continued to look in disbelief trying his best to figure out how all this could happen. All of the crime scenes were very odd, as all of the victims had died in their sleep. He decided to look around the apartment and began to walk towards the living room. Another investigator rushed towards Daryl grabbing his shoulder in order to make him stop. Daryl turned around to see a rookie investigator holding a pentagram medallion in his hands.  
"Where'd you get that?!" Exclaimed Daryl  
"Over there." Said the rookie as he pointed towards a closet in the woman's bedroom.  
The Closet was opened revealing an alter with candles, herbs, and an athame. Daryl began to think back to the other crime scenes. He barely remembered seeing something similar to this, an alter with many different occult items displayed on it. He quickly puzzled them all together and began to think that all these murders may be more than just murders. He walked outside of the apartment leaving behind the rest of the investigators. He took out his cell phone and began to dial a number.  
Piper's cell phone rings as she continues to feed little Wyatt, although she's having a hard time getting him to keep it down. The cell phone rings a second time as Wyatt spits up food right into her face. Wyatt begins to laugh and clap his hands as Piper turns to the coffee table reaching for her cell phone.  
"Hello?" Piper asked as she wiped off the spit-up food from her face.  
"Hi Piper, I have a problem." Said Daryl  
"What is it?" She asked  
"Well I've had this investigation for about two weeks, and I think that it's a little out of my hands." Said Daryl  
"What are you talking about?" Wondered Piper, not exactly knowing what he was trying to say  
"Well at every crime scene the victim was murdered in their sleep." Began Daryl  
"Well I'm sorry Daryl but that really doesn't sound supernatural, it sounds human." Said Piper dismissing the supernatural theory.  
"Yah but Piper, there was an alter found at every site." He continued  
"Sorry Daryl, I still think that's not really supernatural. I think you just have a great big coincidence and a great big homicidal maniac on your hands." She said paying little attention to what Daryl was saying.  
"Yah but Piper." Began Daryl  
"Sorry Daryl I can't talk any more, I have to go, bye Daryl." She said, not letting Daryl finish his sentence.  
She turned off her phone and picked up Wyatt from his high chair.  
Meanwhile Daryl tried to talk to her before he got hung up. He couldn't even finish his sentence when she hung up on him. He couldn't believe that she would just dismiss him like that, especially when people are getting murdered. Even though he was distraught he tried his best to look in charge in front of everyone else as he went back inside. He figured he could try again later thinking that it was a little too early in the day to talk about a murder.  
Across town Phoebe is found typing another column for the paper, finishing yet another letter from one of her adoring fans. She was focused on her computer determined to finish having plenty of time to spend with Wyatt and Piper at home. She was startled when Jason knocked on her door holding a bouquet of beautiful red roses. She is happy to see him when he presents the bouquet to her with a smile.  
"Jason what are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to come back from London until next week?" Asked Phoebe  
"Yah well, my work ended early when my clients were instantly bought by my WINNING plan." He said with a smile "So I thought what better way to celebrate than to surprise my fiancé with a romantic dinner for two." He said with a smile  
Phoebe continued to adore her roses, as she smelled the fragrant aroma. The bouquet stood out in her office compared to the plain looking walls and furniture. Phoebe was not only surprised to see Jason, but she wasn't sure whether she could control her powers long enough to keep herself from lavishing all over him. Despite this she still didn't want to have to leave him without having some kind of romance between them. She wasn't sure how long he would be away from her the next time he had to go on a business trip. So with a sly smile she replied with a yes.  
"I'll pick you up at eight tonight, ok?" Asked Jason  
"Sure." She said happily as she continued to smell her roses  
Jason left her office with a big smile on his face closing the door behind him. She could feel his excitement and joy as he left. Not only that but she could also feel the lust he had after her, and even though this made her VERY happy, she wasn't sure if she could still go out to dinner with him. She finally decided to be strong and do her very best to control it.  
That afternoon Paige is found working in a little daycare center. She was happy so far finding nothing magical in this temp job. She especially liked her bosses, an old married couple about the age of 75 who loved children, at least until she found out about their current state. While she passed a cracked opened door she over heard the old couple discussing the current state of their daycare center. They explained how they couldn't continue running this daycare center if everyone kept going to other daycares. Paige was surprised, even though she had been working for a week, she immediately thought that this was a great daycare to work for, it was scenic, quaint, and quiet. She sat down at a little playskool chair sitting next to a fellow employee. The employee watched several children playing with each other as she tried to color with some of the children. Paige's inquisitive nature overcame her when she suddenly asked the other employee if she knew anything about the daycare going out of business.  
"Hi I'm Paige I just started here a few days ago." Paige said  
"Hi I'm Madelyn, it's really nice to meet you," Madelyn began "I'm glad that the Witmores could afford another employee."  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Paige wanting all the information from the beginning  
"Well, I heard that the Daycare is going out of business because all the parents stopped coming here." Said Madelyn  
"Why?" Paige asked  
"I heard that the parents aren't commin' back here because their kids keep talking about faeries the entire time." Answered Madelyn  
"How, how could they say that?" Asked Paige  
"I don't know, all I know is that the Witmores are going to claim bankruptcy in a few weeks." Replied Madelyn  
"I can't believe it." Said Paige  
Paige then ended the conversation at that as she pondered on that last thought. She began to wonder why all the kids would say that, but she eventually forgot about it when a kid began to cry on the floor.  
Later that afternoon Piper is still having trouble with Wyatt when he almost shot a "stream" straight into her face when he was about to get his diaper changed. Piper is now getting extremely aggravated at Wyatt; she wasn't sure why he was all fussy all of a sudden. Piper really needed a break but she wasn't sure what to do with Wyatt. Then she remembered that Paige was still working at a daycare center not far from the manor. She decided that in order for her to have some kind of piece and quiet was that she should drop off Wyatt over at the daycare Paige was working at. She then packed up all of Wyatt's baby things in a bag. She grabbed Wyatt and placed him in a baby carrier. With Wyatt and his things in hand she left the house. -End Beginning  
  
-Start Middle  
At the Daycare, Piper just arrived at the door, Paige happened to glance at the door and saw that Piper was having a pretty hard time opening it while holding all of her things. Paige got up and rushed towards the door opening it, letting Piper in.  
"What are you doing here Piper?" Questioned Paige  
"Well I just thought that you might want to spend a little time with Wyatt." Answered Piper, doing her best not to admit that Wyatt was giving her a hard time. This wasn't working since Paige could see through her little excuse.  
"Wyatt's giving you a hard time huh?" Said Paige with a sly look on her face  
"Ok, Ok, he is, I just need a little break, just for an hour or so." Said Piper sharing everything she felt  
"Sure, no problem." Paige said with a happy smile on her face.  
"Thanks Paige, I'll pick him up at 3:30 ok?" Replied Piper  
"Ok, I'll see you at 3:30 then." Answered Paige  
Piper then handed Paige Wyatt and all of his baby things. She left Wyatt with a kiss on his forehead as she stroked his small fragile head. She said a last thank you towards Paige and headed out the door. Paige bounced little Wyatt in her arms as she turned towards the carpet where the rest of the babies were playing. She put Wyatt's things in a cabinet with the rest of the other bags, and locked it shut. She walked towards a group of little girls that were playing with Barbie Dolls and decided to join them in the fun.  
Meanwhile Piper just arrived at the Manor and rushed towards her bedroom. Without even changing clothes she flopped right into bed, making herself comfortable. With one last sigh she quickly fell asleep. She began to dream a marvelous dream where all her troubles drifted away. In her dreams she was sitting in a rocking chair slowly rocking Wyatt in her arms. Paige, Phoebe, and Leo were standing around her watching her slowly rock Wyatt to sleep.  
While this happened Paige continued to play with the little girls at the daycare until suddenly one by one all of the children began to fall on their backs on the floor waving their feet and arms towards the sky. She continued to watch as all of the children slowly did this, all of them waving and kicking the air. Paige was dumbfounded, she was the only one in charge at the daycare at the time since she volunteered to watch the kids while everyone else got something to eat. She continued to watch, as she saw Wyatt lying on the ground reaching towards the sky like the rest of the children. Suddenly all of the girls began to jump up and dance all around the daycare. Even though they were kids, this was still very odd behavior. Paige then remembered about what Madelyn had told her earlier that day, about how all of the children were telling their parents about faeries. For some reason she thought that faeries might be a reason why the kids were behaving like this.  
"Maybe they weren't just made up creatures, maybe their real?" Said Paige in her mind  
Suddenly Paige decided to call Piper about this, since she couldn't leave the kids like this. She grabbed a phone and began to dial a number  
Meanwhile at the manor, Piper continues to dream her perfect world until suddenly the room in her dreams suddenly dims to black as a man appears in front of her. The man had wavy blond hair and wore 18th century clothing. She was confused and worried; she had no idea who this person was. The mysterious man in her dreams began to walk towards her. She had a sudden bad feeling as she tried to get up from her rocking chair. She couldn't get up from her chair, she couldn't even move. Piper did everything she could, without hurting Wyatt, to get up from the rocking chair, but nothing would work. She then got scared as her heart began to race. He got very close to her, moving Phoebe and Paige out of the way.  
"Piper, I can tell that you're scared. That's good, you know when you're about to die." Said the mysterious, blonde haired man.  
"Who are you what do you want from me?!" Piper said with a panic  
"What I want is what you have." Concluded the man as his eyes began to glow dark red. Her chest began to glow dark red as well. He then finished his analysis as he began to say something.  
"Your greatest fear is that everyone will leave you, just like your mother." Said the man  
The second he said that Leo began to fade away behind her.  
"Leo, Leo where are you going?" She asked with a panic in her voice.  
Then Leo disappeared completely leaving behind the black background. Suddenly Phoebe began to fade as she watched Piper and Wyatt with a smile.  
"Phoebe?" Piper said confused and scared as she slowly watched Phoebe fade away into the darkness. Piper began to cry as she quickly turned to Paige. Paige began to fade away into the darkness. Piper couldn't believe what was happening, she watched with disbelief as she continued to tear. Paige then disappeared completely as she could feel the weight on her arms suddenly lighten. She quickly looked down at her arms as she discovered Wyatt began to disappear. Piper's tears burst out from her like a fountain. She shook her head no as she watched her child disappear from her arms. Then he disappeared completely. She continued to cry shaking her head no, and she began to take short breaths as if she had trouble breathing.  
"Soon it will be time." Said the mysterious man in front of Piper  
Suddenly Piper felt a sharp pain in her chest as ringing sounds were faintly heard. The ringing continued while Piper leaned forward in the chair, still unable to get up. The rings began to get louder and louder; this made Piper forget about the chest pains she had been having. The man looked around angrily as he realized that he didn't have as much time as he thought. He materialized an athame in his hand and quickly lunged at Piper, but to no avail as Piper woke up from her nightmare. She woke up in a pool of sweat as she breathed heavily and quickly in her bed. She was very confused about what had happened, the dream was so real but she wasn't sure if it meant anything or not. Her cell phone continued to ring on the bedside table near her bed. She quickly moved towards her cell phone and answered it  
"Hello?" Said Piper  
"Hi Piper, it's Paige I'm sorry about messing with your peace and quiet, but um could you do me a favor?" Asked Paige  
"Um ok." Answered Piper  
"Could you check in the Book of Shadows for faeries?" Asked Paige  
"Faeries, what for?" Replied Piper  
"I just want to check on something, I'm sure it's nothing but I just want to make sure." Said Paige  
"Ok." Said Piper  
"Thanks Piper." Replied Paige  
They both hung up at the same time. Piper got up from bed and grabbed a brush brushing her hair to straighten it out. She then left the room leaving the brush behind and headed towards the attic where the Book of Shadows was kept. When she reached the book she began to flip through the book. When she flipped through the pages she noticed one pass by vaguely noticing a man with wavy blond hair. She decided to pass it since she only had a glimpse of it. She finally found the page dedicated to faeries, and began to read it to herself. She decided to call Paige on her cell phone so she whipped out her own cell phone and began to dial down Paige's number.  
Meanwhile Paige continued to wonder what all the children are doing. She tried to get a few of them up and standing correctly, but they fought her and planted themselves right back to the floor, flat on their backs and grabbing the sky. Suddenly Paige's cell phone rang on a desk near the door. She rushed towards it, making sure not to step on any children on the way. When she answered it she heard Piper's voice on the other line.  
"Piper, I'm glad it's you, I don't know what's wrong with them now." Said Paige in a slight panic  
"Ok Paige, it says here that Faeries are good creatures who are said to bring joy to other. There are many types of faeries but eyes of the innocent can only see them." Finished Piper  
"Eyes of the innocent," began Paige "What's that suppose to mean?" Finished Paige in confusion  
"Well, Phoebe dealt with Faeries before maybe she'd know." Recommended Piper  
"Ok, well maybe you should come over and watch Wyatt while I call Phoebe." Said Paige  
"Wyatt!?" Said Piper in surprise and concern "I'll be right over!"  
They ended their conversation at that. Piper immediately left for the daycare as soon as she turned off her phone.  
Meanwhile across town at the Bay Mirror Phoebe continues to answer letter rigorously because she wants to leave knowing that she wont have to work for a couple of days. Although her efforts are futile she begins to doze off at her laptop. She has trouble staying awake as she slowly goes in and out of sleep. Eventually she goes to sleep right next to her laptop barely missing it. In her dreams she enjoys a romantic dinner with Jason, her fiancé. They laugh as they continue to eat a very expensive dinner. Romantic music could be heard in the background as a woman comes to their table and gives Phoebe a bouquet of flowers. She smells the flowers and sets the down gently on the table. They continue to eat when a man with wavy blonde hair suddenly appears standing next to her at the edge of the table. She wonders who this mysterious man is staring at her. She turns towards Jason, but it seems as though he doesn't even notice the mysterious man. She looks around the restaurant but no one else seems to notice this man either. After a while of staring the mysterious man begins to say something.  
"I've met your sister, but slipped through my fingers," began the man "but you're not going anywhere" Finished the man  
When he finished saying that his eyes began to glow a dark red as her chest began to glow a dark red in reaction to it. Phoebe was scared and confused and didn't know what to do. She began to panic as she began to try to get out of her chair, but to no avail. Everything she tried to do wouldn't work; she was stuck in her chair as if gravity itself had increased right on her. When the man's eyes returned to normal so did her chest. When he finished he began to state his analysis.  
"I can see that your terrified about a man named Cole." Said the man with a slight smile.  
"No." Phoebe said with a worried tone  
Suddenly the man stepped backs away from the table, at least a foot, as he continued to smile at Phoebe. Phoebe was now worried as she turns to Jason. Jason was still eating and smiling at her, but suddenly he burst into flames. Jason screamed an glass shattering scream as he continued to burn in blazing fire. Phoebe watched Jason in terror as he burned in front of her. She began to have trouble breathing as she watched in horror. When Jason completely disintegrated Phoebe could now see another man in the shadows beyond the chair Jason was sitting. The man stepped into the light revealing Cole with a rugged disposition. He stared at her with evil eyes as he crept towards her ever so slowly. She was now beyond terrified and beyond horror as Cole began to through energy balls left and right as continued to creep towards her. Phoebe could see innocent people burst into flames left and right until there was only her, Cole, and the mysterious man. Cole finally reached the table Phoebe was sitting at as he began to strike a conversation.  
"Phoebe," began Cole "I'm back Phoebe, and I'm not going to leave you again."  
"Cole what are you doing!" Yelled Phoebe as she began to have trouble breathing  
"You can't be alive, not now not ever!" She Yelled  
"But Phoebe, I love you" Said Cole  
'No, no, no, no." Said Phoebe as she continued to have trouble breathing.  
This escaladed to hyperventilation until total loss of breath. Phoebe could no longer breath as she began to clutch her chest tightly.  
"You see the very sight Cole makes you lose consciousness." Said the mysterious man with power  
"As your you stop breathing, your lungs fail and in turn stops the beating of your heart." Said the mysterious man with a distinguished voice  
A ringing began to be heard as she slowly lost consciousness. The mysterious man realized what this was and started after Phoebe holding an athame in his hand. The ringing continued until Phoebe disappeared from the table. The man only sliced her arm as she exited her dream state. Phoebe woke up from her dream as she picked up her phone revealing Paige on the other line.  
"Phoebe, it's Paige could you come over to the daycare, I think we have some things to deal with over hear." Said Paige  
"Um, ok I'll see you there." Said Phoebe with a confusion expression in her voice  
They both hung up their cell phones and put them back on the table. Phoebe instead put hers in her bag when she noticed a red stain on her desk. She looked at it with confusion finding that it was still wet. She soon found a trail of this red liquid leading into her arm. She was surprised to find that her arm had been slashed and she was bleeding quickly.  
"Chris." Said Phoebe doing her best not to attract suspicion for the other workers beyond her door.  
Glowing orbs began to appear in front of her as Chris began to materialize from them.  
"Chris I'm hurt." Phoebe said revealing her open wound  
"I told you I'm still practicing my healing powers, but I can't just yet." Said Chris  
"UH! Fine Leo." She said trying her best not to attract attention  
As other white orbs began to appear Chris began to say something.  
"I have some other things to check up about I'm trying to find out about who trapped Leo in Valhalla too. Bye." Said Chris as he too began to leave Phoebe's office in white bright orbs  
"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Asked Leo  
"Arm, hurt, fix." She said vaguely  
She showed Leo her arm as it continued to bleed. He then held her arm as he place his hand over her open wound. His palm began to shine bright light over the wound as the wound slowly began to heal. When he finished he began to ask Phoebe a question.  
"Um have you seen Chris anywhere?" Asked Leo  
"Ya he just left, he said he got a lead on who trapped you in Valhalla." Replied Phoebe  
"Thanks." Finished Phoebe as he began to disappear in bright orbs of light.  
She turned towards her desk and grabbed a towel deciding to wipe the blood off as best as she could. When she finished she remembered that she still had to go to the daycare Paige was working at. She decided to address her wound to Phoebe and Paige as soon as she got to the daycare. She then left her office quickly and headed towards the daycare.  
While this occurred Piper just entered through the doors of the daycare Paige was working at. She is shocked and confused to see most of the children on their backs, grabbing the air vigorously. Paige saw Piper as she entered the daycare and quickly walked towards her.  
"Thank God your hear Piper, I don't know what's going on." Said Paige  
"Well I have a feeling that were dealing with faeries." Said Piper as she quickly heard tiny sounds of laughter all around her.  
"Ok, ok so how come we can't see them." Said Paige  
"Well Paige it's because we don't have innocent eyes." Replied Piper  
"So how are we gonna get them outta here if we can't even see them?" Asked Paige "Is there a spell?" She asked again trying to answer her own question  
"There wasn't a spell in the book, that's why I wanted you to call Phoebe." Said Piper  
"So what, she has a spell?" Asked Paige in slight exaggeration  
"Ya, she used a spell once to see the unseen so she'll know." Replied Piper  
"How about I make my own spell." Said Paige  
When she said this she then turned towards the carpet full of children and took a deep breath. She then began to recite a poem in hopes that it would somehow help them see the faeries.  
"Faeries flying all around, can't be seen though makes a sound, I take the time, to say this rhyme, to help me find what can't be found." Said Paige  
When she finished the rhyme both Paige and Piper paused waiting to see if the rhyme had worked. Unfortunately it didn't, but they did find something. When they looked closer at the children they began to see sparkling dust all over them. When they leaned for a closer look they deduced that it must've been fairy dust.  
"Well you FOUND fairy dust." Said Piper  
"I'll just try again." Said Phoebe  
"Wait, you have to get rid of all this fairy dust." Replied Piper  
"Ok," began Paige as she slowly took a deep breath in  
"Fairies flying through the air, scattered dust they wish to share, I take the time, to say this rhyme, to move the dust right out of here." Said Paige  
When she said that the dust began to lift into the air and disappear. Just as it disappeared Phoebe came through the doors. Paige and Piper turned to see Phoebe quickly walking towards them. Phoebe was distracted by what had happened earlier to notice anything.  
"Ok guys, I think we have a demon.. On.. Our. Hands." Said Phoebe as she slowed down realizing the children on the floor.  
"This isn't normal right?" Phoebe asked towards Paige  
"No." Replied Paige quickly  
"Do you remember the spell to see the faeries?" Asked Piper  
"Um, I think so." Replied Phoebe  
"UM. In this 'tween time, this darkest hour, we call upon the sacred power, three together stand alone, command the unseen to be shown, in innocence we search the skies, enchanted are our new found eyes." Said Phoebe struggling through the words as if she hadn't remembered all the well  
Slowly the faeries became known as one by one faeries began to appear before their eyes.  
"So I was right." Said Paige  
"What are we going to do with them?" Asked Phoebe  
"Well first of all we're going to talk to them." Replied Paige  
They walked towards the faeries that continued to fly above the children.  
"Hi." Said Paige cheerfully towards one of the faeries.  
When the faeries realized that the older women could see them and they quickly panicked because of it. Faeries shot left and right hiding behind toys and other objects in order to keep themselves from being seen. The Charmed Ones watched the faeries going left and right, darting all around them. The children began to cry exponentially to the uncontrollable activity that was occurring all around them. Now, not only did they have terrified faeries all around them, but they also had crying children too. Piper could see Wyatt bawling his eyes out on the matt.  
"Ok, Phoebe, Piper, could you take care of the kids? I'll talk to the faeries." Said Paige  
While Paige slowly eased to one of the trembling faeries Piper and Phoebe could be seen in the background trying to assure the children and make them stop crying. Paige slowly got down to her knees and looked at the floating fairy face to face. The fairy was terrified and quickly covered her face, making trembling noises under her breath. This fairy was very beautiful in a short green skirt. Her wings shone like glitter and her hair flowed smoothly like a stream.  
"Please, please, don't be afraid." Said Paige  
The fairy still wasn't sure as she kept her guard up. Her voice trembled at the mere presence of this giant woman. Although Paige's voice still had it's own melodious sound, the little fairy still wasn't sure. Piper and Phoebe were having better luck with the children as they gradually got some to stay put and stop crying. Paige thought if Piper and Phoebe could get the kids quiet so quickly then she should be able to communicate with this small fairy. Paige decided to try again.  
"Please, I want to be your friend, I just WISH to be your friend." Said Paige  
When she said that the little fairy slowly lowered her arms from her face and turned her head towards Paige. The fairy had tears coming down from her eyes as she continued to listen.  
"Please, I really want to know why you are here with these children." Said Paige  
The fairy knew that she couldn't talk to a full-grown woman. A full- grown woman wouldn't be able to understand anything she said. Only young innocent children would comprehend the innocent conversations. The little fairy reached into a little pouch she had slung over her shoulders. Paige continues to watch as the fairy took out a hand full of dust. The fairy blew hard on the dust and in turn blew towards Paige's face. Her face began to shine yellow as she began to laugh and smile.  
"Paige?" Question Piper as she turned towards Paige  
Piper wasn't sure what was going on, but she didn't like it. The fairy reached out her hand and so did Paige. The touched and at that instant Paige began to shrink and grow wings. Paige turned into an innocent fairy giggling and smiling. The fairy still had Paige's hand in hers and they took off towards a cracked open window. Many other faeries popped out of hidden places and began to fly out towards the cracked window. Piper and Phoebe continued to watch in shock as they got up from the carpet and ran towards the window. When they reached the window, Piper flung it open and yelled from the top of her lungs.  
"PAIGE, get your fairy ass back here!" Yelled Piper through the window -End Middle  
  
-Begin Finish  
When the last bit of faeries left, the doors of the daycare flung open revealing Madelyn. She walked into the daycare finding that all the children were asleep.  
"Hello, who are you?" Asked Madelyn towards Phoebe and Piper  
"We're Paige's sisters." Answered Phoebe  
"Oh, well where's Paige." Asked Madelyn  
"She left outside to get some fresh air," began Piper "but I'll let her know you're here, we were just on our way out." Finished Piper  
"Ok." Replied Madelyn  
"I also wanted to pick up my baby boy, his name is Wyatt." Said Piper  
Madelyn went behind a desk and got out the paper work. They then did all the necessary things in order to confirm that she was indeed Wyatt's mother. With Wyatt in hand Piper and Phoebe left the daycare and headed towards the Hallowell Manor in their car.  
Mean while all the faeries, including Paige, continued fly until they reached a forest. They stopped in the middle of the forest. At the front of the line were Paige and the little fairy, still hand in hand. When they stopped they continued to float when suddenly the little fairy began to lift her arm and point towards a direction in the forest. Paige knew that the fairy was referring to her and she quickly looked towards the direction the fairy was pointing to. In that direction Paige could see stacks of smoke seeping from between trees and shrubs. Paige continued to looks as tress began fall one by one. Suddenly she saw a clearing that was made of destruction that was being cause from the mechanical monsters. All the faeries including Paige continued to watch these monsters destroy the beautiful forests. Paige could tell that this was at the faeries' home and these machines were destroying it. She forgot all about why the faeries were at the daycare and began to care more about the forest. Paige began to tear at the sight of the destruction as faeries after faeries began to flee from the sight. Paige saw the faeries begin to leave away from the spot and she decided to follow. She followed them to an untouched spot, a clearing in the forest that was not threatened from by the machines, at least not yet. The faeries settled all over the place, some on flowers and some on rocks. Paige lowered herself on a rock, as did the fairy that guided her. Paige continued to tear as she remembered about the destruction she saw. The fairy looked at Paige and then looked at the rest of the faeries, that also began to tear. Paige eventually stopped crying and looked at all of the other faeries that cried all around her. She looked at the fairy that guided her to this place, and she too was crying. Paige found that she had to help them and she began to think. Eventually a thought crossed her mind as she rose from the rock and floated above the group of weeping faeries. The faeries raised their lowered heads and looked towards Paige as Paige had a happy smile on her face. The faeries continued to look at Paige in confusion, as if she had something up her sleeve. Paige looked towards the sky and then back down at the faeries. She looked down at the fairy that guided her and made a look as if she wanted to take them away to a place where they would be happy. The fairy could see this in Paige's eyes and she then turned towards the rest of the faeries nodding to them telling them to follow. Paige flew away towards the sky, she was quickly followed by streams of faeries.  
Meanwhile Piper was driving in her car with Phoebe and Wyatt. They pondered on how they would be able to find Paige, but they thought the best place to think was at the Manor. When they reached the Manor they ran straight towards the attic and tried to scribe for Paige. Piper laid Wyatt down on an antique couch in the attic. Piper scribed for Paige while Phoebe flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows. Phoebe continued to flip through the pages when she stumbled upon one page that depicted a man with wavy blonde hair and old clothing. She looked very closely at the page as she read it to herself. At that moment both Phoebe and Piper said something except completely different things.  
"Oh my God." Said Phoebe while at the same time Piper said "I think I know how to find Paige."  
"You go first." Said Piper  
"Look at this." Replied Phoebe as she pointed towards the book  
Piper got up from her seat and walked towards the Book of Shadows. She noticed the wavy blonde haired man from her nightmare that was in the book.  
"I think I reckognize this guy from my nightmare." Said Phoebe  
"You too?" Replied Piper in question  
They looked at each other for only a minute and then Phoebe and Piper turned back to the book. Phoebe began to read the page as Piper read to herself.  
"Charles Vincent Mare was a warlock, gifted with the ability of astral projection, born in the year 1540 who was born in a magical family. His family was born entirely dedicated to the Wicca belief. He turned evil when he vanquished his own mother in order to take her power of dream leaping, the ability to transport ones self into other people subconscious dreams in order to learn from other fears and strengths. He used this gift in order to destroy witches in their sleep so he may be able to easily capture and absorb their powers for his very own. Later in his life he was knighted by a king that was plagued with nightmares that stated, if he would refuse to knight Charles Vincent Mare a great plague would befall him and his kingdom. Charles was knighted and therefore given the name Knight Mare." Said Phoebe  
"Oh no," began Piper "Daryl called me this morning about people being murdered in their sleep and I just blew him off, this must be what's been going on." Finished Piper  
"Poor Daryl." Replied Phoebe  
"Well I think I can make it up by vanquishing this warlock." Said Piper  
"How do you propose that?" Asked Phoebe  
"Well first of all we have to find him and then when we do we can vanquish him by using the Power of Three spell." Concluded Piper  
"Oh no, I just thought about Paige, we have to find her now more than ever. If he attacked us then he'll definitely attack her." Said Phoebe  
"Ya I don't want to take that chance either, which is why I thought of a way to track her down." Said Piper  
"How?" Asked Phoebe  
"Well it was a spell Paige made up earlier today, she tried to see faeries, but it only made the fairy dust visible," began Piper "I think that since Paige is now a fairy, if I can get some dust then I can scribe for her better."  
"Ok do it." Said Phoebe  
Piper recited the spell "Faeries flying all around, can't be seen though makes a sound, I take the time, to say this rhyme, to help me find what can't be found."  
When she finished she noticed that that the sky began to shine exponentially through the window of the attic as sparkling dust fell from the sky. Piper opened the window and stuck out her hand collecting a pile of dust in her hand. When she got a good amount she asked Phoebe to get the scribing crystal so she can dip it in the dust. She then asked Phoebe start scribing for Paige as she dusted off her hands. She waited until Phoebe found a specific location on the map until she reversed the spell. The crystal dropped in the middle of the ocean, and when this happened Phoebe gave an ok to Piper. Piper turned towards the window and began to recite the reversal spell.  
"Fairies flying through the air, scattered dust they wish to share, I take the time, to say this rhyme, to move the dust right out of here." Recited Piper  
When she said that the dust outside began to disappear back into the clouds. She walked towards Wyatt and picked him up from the antique chair. With Wyatt in her arms she walked towards Phoebe who raised herself up from a pillow she was sitting on. They both looked down at the map they were using as the crystal landed in the middle of the ocean.  
"Isn't that." but before Piper could finish, Wyatt orbed Piper, Phoebe, and himself to the destination.  
"Valhalla?" Finished Piper as they landed on the tropical paradise  
"Ok your turn." Said Piper to Phoebe  
"In this 'tween time, this darkest hour, we call upon the sacred power, three together stand alone, command the unseen to be shown, in innocence we search the skies, enchanted are our new found eyes." Said Phoebe  
One by one they began to see faeries flying above their head. They watched as they saw faeries flocking towards a direction in the island.  
"Let's go." Said Phoebe  
They quickly walked towards the direction the faeries flew towards not noticing the yelling in the background of Valkaries.  
Meanwhile Paige continued to float above the ground as she watched faeries continue to come from the sky to her. Eventually all of the faeries landed and they were all happy to see the tropical paradise around them. Paige watched as the faeries began to explore the island of it's flowers and trees. As the faeries explored the fairy that guided Paige flew towards Paige. The fairy gave a sign of gratitude towards Paige, and they exchanged thank you's and your welcomes. As a sign of her gratitude, the fairy reached into her pouch and took out a handful of fairy dust. Paige looked down at the ground and closed her eyes accepting the fairy dust as the fairy flung the dust above Paige's head. Paige slowly dropped to the ground as she began to grow bigger and loose her wings. She collapsed on the ground after the transformation as it took a lot of energy to transform back. When she fell asleep the fairy watched over her with a smile on her face.  
In her dreams Paige dreams about a handsome man. She snuggles up against him in a darkened room lit only by candles in various spots all over the rooms. They sit on a couch staring into each other's eyes. They both look down at a coffee table where two wine glasses are set with red wine in them. Paige bends down to pick up the glass turning away from the handsome man. She picks up the glass and straightens back up turning towards the handsome man, but to her surprise, the man is no longer the same, but a completely different man with wavy blonde hair in old clothing sitting on the couch. Paige is surprised and startled; she has no idea who this person is, not even in her dreams. Suddenly she has trouble moving any part of her body, let alone out of the couch. She continues to look at the mysterious man as he begins to say something.  
"Paige, Paige, Paige, your sisters have eluded me many times before, but you have no one helping you now." Said the Charles Mare  
Paige continued to watch him as he said this. She was confused because she knew she no longer had any control of her dreams, and she didn't know why. She watched on as he watched her chest. When he looked at her chest his eyes glowed a dark red, just like Piper and Phoebe's, and turned back. After this Charles Mare began to talk again.  
"I can see that your greatest fear is to be trapped in your own paradise." Said Charles Mare in confidence  
When he said that Paige could her locking sounds in the background as if everything was locking all around her. In a panic she forced herself up, and to her surprise she was able to, she walked all around the room she was in and then ran towards the door. She tried to open it with all her might, but it wouldn't budge. She ran to all the windows and tried to open them, but they wouldn't open. She looked through the glass and saw a steel pane on the other side of the glass, locking her in. Her panic grew as she thought very hard. She suddenly though about orbing, and after she thought that she closed her eyes and hoped that she would be able to orb out of the room. Yet she only stood there, and she realized this after a moment.  
"No." She said to herself as she slowly began hyperventilate  
She fell to the floor clutching her chest as her hyperventilation grew to pains in her chest. Charles Mare got up from the couch, turning around in order to watch Paige in pain. He looked down at her as she continued to suffer.  
Meanwhile Piper and Phoebe continued to follow the faeries where they eventually found Paige on the ground lying down on the ground. They ran towards the Paige, completely forgetting the fact that a fairy was watching her. They knelt down next to her and felt her back. Piper removed her hand from behind her back where she found blood slowly coming out of her back.  
"Oh no," Said Phoebe "we have to get her back home now."  
When she said that Wyatt cried and began to be surrounded by blue orbs of light. The orbs of light surround Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and himself. They were instantly transported back in the attic of the Hallowell Manor. "Quick Phoebe get the candles and get the "Mind link" spell. " Said Piper "Leo!" Yelled Phoebe as she finished lighting the last candle, but Leo didn't answer their call "It's too late, we have to go now." Said Piper She gently laid Paige on the floor as she got into the circle with Phoebe. They instantly recited the "Mind link" spell. "Life to life, and mind to mind, our spirits now will intertwine, we meld our souls and journey to, the one whose thoughts we wish we knew." Recited both Phoebe and Piper When they said that they collapsed on the floor They were transported into Paige's dreams. They found themselves in the candle lit room. They turned around and saw Charles Mare with a bloody athame looking back at them surprisingly. Phoebe ran towards Charles Mare giving him a flying kick while Piper thought of a spell. "Um, I take your hands in mine, and with this string I will entwine, your powers will forever bind, from now until the end of time." Recited Piper off the top of her head While Charles Mare was unconscious his powers were bound from him with the spell. In the attic Leo orbs in, answering the call he heard earlier. He was surprised to find that Paige, Piper, and Phoebe were lying on the floor. He deduced that Phoebe and Piper used the "Mind link" spell so he turned towards Paige who was bleeding on the floor. He rushed towards Paige and began to heal her. After that he watched over them as they battled in Paige's dreams. In Paige's dreams Piper and Phoebe went towards Paige, and to their surprise, she was healed. They decided not to ask yet, but to recite the "Warlock vanquishing" spell. Suddenly a piece of paper appeared in front of them with the "Warlock vanquishing" spell on it. "What's this?" asked Phoebe "Well it's the "Warlock vanquishing" spell," began Paige "It is in my dreams and in my mind, I thought it would be a good time to whip it out." They grabbed the paper and began to read it out loud. "Evil is a faithful foe, but good does battle best. We witches will, with these words, waste the warlocks evil zest." Recited Paige, Phoebe, and Piper When they said that Charles instantly burst into fire and disintegrated in front of them. "Ya know I love ya, but I need ya out of my head." Said Paige to Phoebe and Piper "Yah, yah, yah, yah." Said Phoebe in a sarcastic manor. "Life from life, and mind from mind. Our spirits now will disentwine. We part our souls and journey home, to let our thoughts be on our own." Recited Phoebe and Piper Leo continued to watch over them as he found that they slowly began to wake up. He walked towards Piper and looked at her in confusion. Although she knew he was confused she decided to say something off the topic. "Guess what," began Piper "Wyatt orbed us to Valhalla." Finished Paige proudly Leo looked at Piper with a smile and looked at Wyatt. He then turned to Phoebe and Paige and asked if they were ok, they were.  
Later that evening Paige is found watering her garden taking special care of it now that she knows that faeries rely on it. She continues to water while Piper entertains Wyatt inside the house. Paige looks at the sky and remembers what she had done for the faeries, and how they were so grateful.  
Phoebe is found in a romantic restaurant with Jason eating a romantic feast while violins play in the background. They stare deep into each other's eyes as the music continues to play. The lit candle could show that they were thinking of nothing but each other together as they stared into each other eyes. -End Finish 


End file.
